


A Little Under the Table Action

by EnbyWitch



Series: Werebeast Mafia Hazbin Hotel AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Commission fic, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Human AU, Lemon, M/M, Mafia AU, NSFW, Werebeast AU, detailed descriptions of cunnilingus, no transphobia in my pwp mafia AU, porn without much plot, that's Dr Alastor to you, trans angel dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyWitch/pseuds/EnbyWitch
Summary: Commission fic I decided to post here. Part of my husband's Mafia/human/werebeast AUAngel has to office-sit for his dad, and it's boring as hell. He thought it would be a lot more exciting than just sitting around doing paperwork. Luckily the gangs' doctor, Alastor, stops by to allieve his boredom, and something else~





	A Little Under the Table Action

Angel Dust slouches back in his seat with a bored sigh. When his brother Arackniss asked him to cover the family business for the day, he didn't think it was going to be this slow. There are a few sheets of half finished paperwork he doesn't want to do strewn on the desk, some half-hearted doodles in the margins. 

He twiddles a pen in the fingers on one hand, tapping the fingers on the other on the arm of the chair. He's so fucking bored. 

A knock on the door startles him and causes him to flip the pen across the room. He groans, “Whaaat?!”

The door creaks open a sliver and a familiar face peeks through the door. “I’m making house calls, is this a bad time?” a certain distinguished voice asks. Ah, the false doctor, Alastor, just the person Angel is ever so relieved to see. 

Angel sits up straight and scoots his chair in. “To what do I owe this pleasure, doctor?~”

Alastor chuckles and slips into the room, closing the door behind him and approaching the desk. “I supposed you could use the company.”

Angel grins slyly. “Maybe~ It's been kind of a slow day.” He sighs and rolls his eyes. “I thought I was gonna be givin’ out orders! Instead I got stuck office-sittin', and it's so goddamn borin'!”

“Hmm,” Alastor hums, walking around the desk and spinning Angel's chair around to face him. “Sounds like you could use a little excitement~” He cups and tilts Angel Dust's face up and leans in to kiss him. Angel hums back and relaxes, asking, “What d'ya have in mind?” as he pulls back. Alastor only grins in that devious way that makes Angel's pussy quiver and moves to straddle his lap and make out. 

Angel eagerly wraps his arms around Al when he does so and makes several pleased noises. This is so much more interesting than boring ol’ paperwork! Eventually Al begins kissing his way down Angel's neck and chest, scooting down the chair until he ends up crouching under the desk with his face between Angel Dust's legs. He looks up at AD, who's panting and already a bit of a disheveled mess. 

Alastor presses his face into Angel's crotch, closes his eyes and inhales deeply. That makes Angel moan before he can stop himself. The man between his thighs chuckles lowly.

“You seem a little pent up, dear,” he says, already sounding worked up himself. “Seems like a case of hysteria~”

Angel makes an annoyed face and begins slipping out of his pants, gritting his teeth when he hears Alastor's delighted chuckling. That all melts away when his pants pool around his ankles and he feels Al's lips and teeth on his thigh. He can't help the moans that slip out, or the muscles that twitch in response. 

Alastor takes his sweet time teasing Angel until he feels the other is good and ready, and Angel is huffing and making frustrated noises and growling at Alastor to hurry up before someone walks in and catches them. Yet… the thought excites him, though he'd get in so much trouble if they got caught. 

The other doesn't seem the least bit concerned, but he does finally give in after Angel grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him in to mash his mouth where it's wanted. 

“Impatient, my dear?” he asks, his voice a bit muffled. Angel growls at him in response. Alastor laughs a bit, but gives in, brushing his tongue over Angel's clit, and Angel throws his head back and groans softly in relief. “Finally,” he hisses, hooking his ankles behind Al's back.

The relief doesn't last, as Alastor continues to tease, flicking the tip of his tongue over the clit, and gently sucking on the pussy lips. It feels good, no doubt about that, but it's obviously aggravating. It makes Angel squirm and his thighs squeeze around Al's face and when he looks down he can see the pair of auburn eyes looking back, glittering mirthfully as his mouth drives Angel crazy with arousal and a need to get off. His hands grip the arms of the chair and he stifles a loud desperate moan. 

He's so wet. He's so very wet. He knows this cause he can hear the occasional semi-exaggerated slurp every time Al brushes his tongue over his entrance and he  _ whines.  _ He  _ needs _ that tongue in him. Or even a few fingers. Or both. 

“ _ Ah~  _ Al, please-” he begs, quiet as he can in this worked up state. His voice is barely below the average speaking volume. He can't keep quiet. And if someone walks in here he has no idea how he's going to-

A knock at the door scares the living daylights out of him and he sits up straighter than he'll ever be, his thighs clamp around Al's face in a iron grip he has no hope ever getting out of and they both freeze. Angel's face is very flushed and he doesn't know how else he's gonna be able to explain this if he gets caught so he does the only logical thing he can think of. He leans over the desk and drops his head into his arms and pretends he's asleep, trying to breathe regularly while his heart pounds and  _ other _ parts of him throb. 

There's a second knock, and then a third, and then whoever is behind it gets impatient and opens the door violently enough that it startles Angel into lifting his head from the desk, and he does his best to act like he's annoyed at being woken up by whoever just walked in. 

“Yeah? Whaddyawant? I'm sleepin' 'ere!” he objects, squinting his eyes and opening one to peer at his brother, Arackniss, who looks annoyed. 

“Yer not  _ supposed _ ta be sleepin', yer supposed ta be workin',” Arackniss hisses, pointing at the paperwork on the desk. “Papa won't be happy that you're slackin’ off.”

Angel shrugs and leans back. “What d'ya expect from me? Shit's borin', it's nice an’ quiet in here, an' I'm  _ tired _ from runnin’ ‘round doin’ errands all night. Perfect condition for a nap.”

His face still feels a little warm but Arackniss seems to not have noticed, and he relaxes his thighs, giving Al the freedom to breathe, and perhaps be a little shit. 

Arackniss rolls his eyes. “Okay,  _ sure.  _ But don't blame me when he yells at ya. He's goin’ ta be in here givin’ some a’ the goons orders, an’ he wants your input. Can't imagine why, you're as useless at that as you are at everythin’ else.”

Angel ignores him. Arack is probably just jealous that his opinion is no longer wanted, since the last time he gave his two cents, several innocent people died. He forgets whose face is between his thighs for the moment, until a certain someone's tongue tip flicks over his sensitive clit, and he flinches and forcefully swallows down a soft moan. He dares not glance down and draw attention to Al, but he feels a puff of air against his labia and he knows Al is silently laughing at his reaction. 

Arackniss doesn’t notice, leaning against the wall and watching the door. Angel picks up another pen and attempts to do the neglected paperwork, but it’s so hard to focus what with Al’s tongue flicking out to trace shapes on his pussy, making his mind blank and his body squirm. He softly clears his throat to avoid another moan, but with how silent the room is, it’s going to be a real struggle to stay quiet.

His dad arrives about 5 minutes later, followed by a few of their goons, as Arackniss had promised. During that time, Al had been teasing Angel non-stop, and the blond had been trying  _ so hard _ not to make any sounds in the dead silence. Arackniss wasn’t the chatty sort, and Angel wasn’t about to try to make small talk either. Who  _ knew _ whether or not his voice would crack as a result of what was going on under the desk.

He had  _ hoped _ Al would knock it off by the time his dad was in the room, and for a moment Alastor did back off. Angel heaves a sigh of relief, and scoots forward a bit more so he’s right on the edge of his chair, just so no one would see that he’s not wearing any pants, not realizing that he’s in prime position for Al to do whatever he wants, without any strain on his neck. Alastor grins to himself as mischievous thoughts begin to form in his mind. 

Arackniss and Angel’s father is a fairly tall, heavyset man who everyone refers to as Papa Spider, despite him looking nothing like a spider. His resting facial expression is always a mix of annoyance and disappointment depending on who he’s looking at, and just about everyone is afraid of him, even his kids. It’s never a good idea to get him angry. In some cases, it could mean life or death. If he were to find out what Angel’s been getting into in the last 20 minutes…

Angel doesn’t want to think about it. He taps the pen on the table anxiously, while Papa Spider heads to the map on the opposite wall from Arackniss, and starts laying out some plans to his goons. Angel continues to pretend to read over the paperwork, glancing up every so often to let his father know he's listening. 

Under the desk, his legs are still around Al's shoulders, but they're not quite wide enough for what Alastor wants to do. He nips Angel's thighs, startling the man, and making him sit up a little straighter. His legs eagerly part automatically, like the nip has classically conditioned him to spread his legs wide as they can go, Pavlovian style. 

Angel is very wet, actually leaking into the chair, and it's a delicious thing to behold. His thighs are twitching uncontrollably, and he shifts and squirms every few seconds, anxious and horny. 

Alastor listens to the conversation closely, not so much to the plan itself, but who Papa Spider is addressing. He reaches out a finger and taps Angel's sensitive clit, swollen with arousal, and relishes in the quiet gasp and slight buck of the hips that earns him. Angel is completely at his mercy, and if he times this right, Al could have a lot of fun with this. 

Papa Spider turns his attention to Angel who drops the pen on the desk in surprise when his name is said, and tries to prop his elbows up on the desk casually. “Yeah?” he says, glad his voice doesn't sound shaky. 

“I was thinkin’ we could send Jerry an’ his boys here,” Papa Spider points to a spot on the map, “an’ Bobby an’ his boys there,” he points to another location not far off, “as back up. An’ then you two will enter th’ buildin’ here.” he points to a third location. “Youse would be in ‘n’ out quickly, get th’ goods, kill th’ opposition, with no innocent deaths.” He shoots a knowing glare at Arackniss, who becomes very interested in cleaning his gun with a handkerchief. “How's that sound?”

Angel opens his mouth to answer at the same time Alastor slips two fingers into his pussy up to the knuckle, and he chokes on the air he was in the middle of inhaling to respond. His head goes up, his thighs close and his hands curl into fists as he struggles not to either asphyxiate right then and there or even more mortifying,  _ moan.  _

He manages to cough, and then continues to cough dramatically for a long period of time, until everyone starts to look a bit uncomfortable and/or concerned. And then he stops, rasping, “Sorry, choked on my spit. Plan sounds good, pops.”

The fingers curl and rub against his g-spot and he clenches his jaw. Everyone stares at him for a few seconds more before turning back to the plan. Papa Spider rambles on, Arackniss continues cleaning his gun, rubbing the same spot repeatedly and not looking at anyone. 

The fingers move, slowly thrusting, sometimes curling and rubbing against his sweet spot, and all Angel can do is sit there and take it, breathing heavily and doing his best not to make a sound. Papa Spider ends every section of the plan asking Angel's opinion, and every time Angel goes to answer, Al ups the ante, speeding up his thrusts and sucking on Angel's clit and generally making it  _ so hard _ for the blonde to keep his composure. 

But no matter what Al does it's not enough for Angel to come and that's so  _ very _ frustrating for him. He's leaking all over his thighs, Al's fingers, and the seat of the chair, and every second of this torturous meeting he could expose what's really going on and get everyone in so much trouble, but… the excitement of this scandalous event happening while only two people are the wiser, knowing that at any second they could be discovered…  _ is  _ **_really_ ** _ hot.  _ And Angel will admit he's extremely turned on by all of this. The whole thing makes his toes curl and,  _ oh _ ,  _ he's close _ . 

He whines, but turns it into what he hopes is a thoughtful hum. He covers his mouth with a hand and leans back in the chair, staring at the map, but he doesn't see it. His eye sight doubles slightly, and he knows his eyes must be slightly crossed from the pleasure, but he can't be bothered to focus. He glances down between his legs, and sees Alastor watching him, observing his every action with a hungry look. He wants Angel to come, to make a mess all over and for no one to even realize it while he's reeling in euphoria, as many times as it pleases him, and the look in his eyes alone is enough to bring Angel right to the edge. 

“Angel!” barks Papa Spider, and Angel snaps his head up to look at his dad, but his eyes are still slightly out of focus. “I won't ask ya again, what d'ya think of that plan?”

“I…” Angel hesitates. He wasn't paying attention. At all. Or ever. “Uh…”

Alastor takes this moment to add a third finger, and focuses on rubbing Angel's g-spot specifically. Angel loses pretty much all control of his vocal chords for about three seconds, and moans out, “ _ ohhhh~ _ ” as he climaxes, clenching around Al's fingers and tensing up the rest of his body. It's only after those three seconds pass that he realizes what he just said and tilts his voice up musically and ends with a sloppily ambiguous, “I dunno, why dontcha get  _ Arackniss _ ta answer this one? He's the ollldeeesst.”

Miraculously enough everyone ignores the fact that that he pretty much just obviously moaned and turns their attention to Arackniss who somehow looks simultaneously grateful to be thought of as worthy and annoyed at being put on the spot. That gives Angel a chance to finish riding out the high of his climax in peace, but Alastor doesn't slow his actions for a second. In fact, he starts putting a little more pressure on, while using his tongue to give attention to Angel's clit, and it takes a minute for the blonde to realize that Alastor is trying to get him to squirt.

Angel bites his lip, and inhales deeply. His vision is swimming, and his pussy is throbbing from over-sensitivity, and he’s already pretty close to coming a second time, and he still can’t fucking moan. It’s absolute torture. He’s stopped paying attention to what anyone in the room is saying and now he’s just focusing solely on trying not to let anyone in on what they’re doing.

“That doesn’t sound too bad, Arackniss. Either way, can’t risk it. I gotta know if yer opinion lines up with Angel’s. Angel?”

“Fuck, uh...” It’s getting so hard to think now, and he  _ definitely _ wasn’t paying attention to anything Arackniss was saying. The pressure against his g-spot and the tongue on his clit is getting to be too much for him to hold back from, and he’s not sure how long it’s gonna be before he climaxes a second time.

“It s-sounded like a, uh, long explanation, and ya lost me, so I’m just gonna assume it wasn’t- wasn’t that great,” he stammers. Oh god, he’s stammering. He’s gotta wrap this up quick before everything blows up in his face. “S-so I g-gotta say, I-I trust yer judgement, Pa.”

It’s so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Angel’s pussy is definitely starting to leak a lot more and he’s very aware of it. His face is burning red under all of the attention.

“It was a trick question, Angel, I thought you were smarter than that,” Papa Spider says slowly, shaking his head.

“W-well, newsflash pops, the apple doesn’t fall far from the t-tree,” Angel spits back, purely reflexive. Arackniss looks up fearfully, and the goons turn white as sheets and exchange glances. “B-but don’t worry, I won’t tell Ma that.”

Papa Spider’s eyes narrow but he sighs. “Three kids that woman bore me, an’ 2/3rds of them are complete imbeciles. No matter, the final leg of the plan is…” and his voice fades into the background as Angel cums, squirting his juices in Al’s face with a barely concealed whimper. Alastor isn’t expecting it and jerks his face back as he’s blasted, and licks it off his lips with a grin.

Angel pants, praying it’s over. Praying his dad packs up Arackniss and his minions and fucking leaves. He shifts in the chair and can feel and hear it squelch wetly underneath him, and he doubts he’ll be walking right anytime soon.

His dad rounds up the goons and heads out of the door. Arackniss follows, looking over his shoulder at Angel who’s sitting slumped in the chair looking down at Alastor as he licks and cleans his pussy and thighs, looking like he’s enjoying a treat.

“Hey Angel!”

Angel looks up. His gaze is out of focus and he looks blissful, for reasons Arackniss doesn’t even want to  _ begin  _ to think about. “You comin’?”

It takes everything Angel has left to bite back ‘I already did’ but all that comes out is a soft grunt. His mind is too scrambled for him to form a sentence yet. Then he inhales deeply and forces himself to sit up with a groan. “I'll… I’ll catch up in a bit. Gotta finish this paperwork first.”

Arackniss rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Once the door clicks closed Angel heaves a sigh of relief and pushes his chair back, glaring at Al as he gets out from under the desk, still licking his lips. His joints and back pop audibly in the quiet room, and he chuckles at the look Angel is giving him. 

“Don't fuckin’ laugh, d'ya know how close we were to bein’ caught? An’ ya made me look like an idiot in front of my pa-”

Alastor cuts off Angel's rant with a kiss, and he can taste himself on Al's lips. It succeeded in calming him down, and he blushes and looks down at the chair. “Y'made me make  _ such a mess _ ,” he mutters. 

“A delicious mess~” Alastor coos, teasing a couple more kisses to Angel's face. “I must be going now, my dear. I'll send you my bill~”

He loudly licks his fingers clean as he leaves the room, leaving a heavily flustered Angel to marinate in his own mess alone. 

Angel grumbles and hides his face.  _ Damn that fuckin’ bastard _ ,  _ I'm gonna kill him _ .  _ After I get back at him for that.  _

He gets up, legs trembling, and pulls his pants up, already formulating a plan of revenge, and awkwardly walks across the room and out the door, intending to follow Alastor and get back at him for that little stunt. The door clicks behind him as he exits, paperwork forgotten.


End file.
